(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spray nozzle structure, particularly an atomizing nozzle structure that produces atomizing effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An atomizing nozzle is used to spray atomized water from small holes to control the temperature and humidity inside a greenhouse growing flowers and/or vegetables.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional atomizing nozzle comprises a main unit 11, a rotor 15 and a sealing cap 19. Wherein, inside the main unit 11 are a through hole 12, an accommodating chamber 10 that are communicative with each other, and a taper opening 13 at the intersection of through hole 12 and chamber 10. At the top of main unit 11 is an embedding groove 14. The embedding groove 14 communicates with the accommodating chamber 10. One end of the rotor 15 is a tapered part 16, while the other end has a matching cut groove 17. Thereby, the rotor 15 is positioned in the accommodating chamber 10, the tapered part 16 is matching the taper opening 13, and the rotor 15 is positioned at a specified distance from a wall face of the accommodating chamber 10 to form a clearance 18. On the top side of the sealing cap 19 is a spray nozzle 191, the sealing cap is installed inside the embedding groove 14 of the main unit 11. The top of the embedding groove 14 is punched and pressed to its center to form a flange 111 resting against the peripheral of the top of the sealing cap 19, keeping the sealing cap 19 and the rotor 15 from escaping.
However, since the clearance 18 of the above atomizing nozzle is small, extraneous matter and dust are often trapped in the clearance 18. So after a period of atomizing operation, water could not be sprayed smoothly, resulting in poor atomizing performance and the formation of a water column. Frequent impact of the water column on the plant will result in plant diseases, as well as poor performance of temperature and humidity control.
Therefore, the best solution to remedy the poor atomizing performance of conventional atomizing nozzle is to remove the extraneous matter and dust in water from the atomizing nozzle. However, it can be understood in the above atomizing nozzle structure that, one end of the main unit 11 with the sealing cap 19 is limited by the flange 111 and could not be disassembled; the other end of the main unit 11 inside with the taper opening 13 where between the through hole 12 and the accommodating chamber 10 retains the rotor 15, thus the rotor 15 could not be removed. So, the conventional atomizing nozzle simply could not be disassembled for cleaning purpose. An attempt to clean the inside by projecting water jets will be time and labor consuming with poor effects. Therefore, for effective removal of accumulated dust from the atomizing nozzle, it becomes quite important that the atomizing nozzle is accessible for cleaning.
A spray nozzle was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,636, comprising a rotor installed inside a main unit, and a cap block sealed on one end of the main unit. Wherein, the main unit has formed a flange to retain the cap block from escaping, which simultaneously limit the rotor from escaping. Though with that structure the flange can be destroyed before the rotor is taken out for cleaning purpose, but then the entire nozzle is also destroyed and can no longer be used again.
Another spray nozzle was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,468, comprising a rotor installed inside a main unit, at an end of the main unit being a flange to limit the rotor from escaping. Though with that structure the flange can be destroyed before the rotor is taken out for cleaning purpose, but then the entire nozzle is also destroyed and can no longer be used again. Another type of spray nozzle was also disclosed in the same article, involving a plunger that is plugged to a lower part of a main unit, thereby preventing a rotor accommodated inside the main unit from escaping. Though with that structure the plunger can be removed to clean the rotor, at that stage requiring the cleaning of the rotor, the extraneous matter and dust in water have already accumulated to a sufficient amount to keep the rotor from being removed.
Yet another type of spray nozzle was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,611, comprising a rotor installed in a main unit. However, at that stage when the rotor requires cleaning, the extraneous matter and dust in water have already accumulated to a sufficient amount to keep the rotor from being removed.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an atomizing spray nozzle structure that can be disassembled for more cleaning conveniently.
The following are some preferred embodiments of the invention.